


Hide and Seek

by Pentagram_mar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentagram_mar/pseuds/Pentagram_mar
Summary: Dear Charley,If you found this, you’ve won. Congratulations.





	Hide and Seek

It seems you’ve found this. Take a screenshot and send it to me for proof, and then you’ll get your prize. To the winner goes the spoils. 

Btw, ilysm you kinky little shit :) <3


End file.
